


Cloudy With A Chance Of Love

by MARVELOUSDCWORLD



Category: Marvel, Munroe, Odinson - Fandom, Ororo - Fandom, Ororo Munroe - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thor Odinson - Fandom, Thororo - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Munroe - Freeform, Ororo, Storm - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Thororo - Freeform, odinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVELOUSDCWORLD/pseuds/MARVELOUSDCWORLD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Ororo finally confess their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudy With A Chance Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this because I can. :)

It was just kissing.

 

 

Some days they were long, passionate kisses. Where Thor would gently place his hand on the side of her cheek, and Ororo would lightly grip his wrist.

 

 

Those were the days they liked most and the sky would be bright and blue and the sun would shine on them both. 

 

Some days were chaste kisses. Whenever she quickly pecked him on the lips, going on about how she had to be somewhere, Thor pondered if she was angry with him. He would look into those azure eyes of hers as she told him not to worry about it. And of course he would respect her and not pester her anymore. 

 

 

On those days the sky was simply grey.

 

 

Some days were kisses that almost turned into something more. 

 

 

Thor would pull her too close to his frame and Ororo would wrap her arms around his neck. They both loathed those days because they never actually did IT. Both of them desired each other just the same but Ororo was holding back. The thunder god wasn't going to pressure her into something she did not want to do, but he often got upset, hurt that Ororo didn't want him to truly express his love for her. 

 

 

He didn’t just need Ororo, he _wanted_ her. On those days the sky was nearly dark and flashed with blue and white bolts of lightning. 

 

 

Thor often dreamt of claiming her, of seeing her body in its purest form while he kissed every inch of her smooth caramel skin. He dreamt of her sighs, her moans as she would reach her climax. She made such sweet moans when they kissed; he could only imagine her sounds of pleasure as he entered her with his massive member. He lie awake almost every night thinking about it.

 

 

Ororo dreamed too; whenever she took her showers and baths, she wondered what it would be like to have Thor there with her. To have her handsome Asgardian kiss her wet skin, shampoo her white hair. She felt _lonely_ sometimes in her apartment and found herself nearly _craving_ his presence. 

 

 

Sometimes she would stand in front of her apartment window, making small storm clouds for him. She would smile when he sent her small claps of thunder, as if appraising her. It was their special way of sending each other love letters.

 

 

But one day, when Ororo made another storm cloud for him, he did not respond. Although it was late, she knew he wasn’t asleep. 

 

 

She grew angry and sad at the same time, sending him another cloud, bigger this time and more electric. He responded once with an angry clap of thunder, so loud it made the weather witch jump. 

 

 

“You’re angry with me…” she whispered, her eyes watering. Was it because she had yet to make love to him? Was he angry that she had not given herself up to him? 

 

 

She wasn’t going to wait to find out.

 

 

She flew herself to _their_ spot. A large grassy area surrounded by a waterfall. It was where they kissed, where they made unique storms, where they sometimes bragged about their talents.

 

 

She loved coming here.

 

 

…

 

 

Ororo’s dressed in a simple outfit; dark blue jeans, an almost see through white top and black leather jacket.

 

 

She plops on the grass, trying to steady her heartbeat. They’ve waited long enough, it’s time for the _talk._  

 

 

Normally she would wear her locks in curls or waves, but today she wore it blade straight. It made her look older and more mature. This was going to be a serious conversation and she needed to _look_ serious. 

 

 

Ororo had already sent Thor a message to meet her and though he didn’t respond, she knew he was coming. 

 

 

“What is it you pester me with Lady Ororo? I have tasks to complete and you are interrupting them.” 

 

 

Ororo frowns and stands up to face him. He’s wearing Midgard attire and it’s suits him well. She wonders what “tasks” he has to complete or if he’s merely just trying to avoid her. 

 

 

“Why are you being so cold to me?” she demands. Thor fakes a blank expression and narrows his electric blue orbs.

 

 

“ _I_ have no problem touching you Ororo. Perhaps it is you being cold to me.” Those words are all it takes for Ororo to gather her strength and slap the god of thunder.

 

 

There’s a small silence as Thor touches his now stinging cheek, his expression now filled with surprise. He did not imagine so much strength from such a small woman.

 

 

“You have the _audacity_ to talk to me that way!” she snaps. “All because I haven’t let you _fuck_ me yet?”

 

 

“Ororo-”

 

 

“ _Don’t_ interrupt me,” she says and Thor nods silently. 

 

 

She runs her hands through her hair, feeling a dozen emotions at once.

 

 

“You’ve never even told me how you felt about me. Your actions showed it but…but you never _told_ me how you feel.”

 

 

Thor gazes at her for a long time and Ororo rolls her eyes.

 

 

“You can speak now.” 

 

 

He tilts his head and narrows his eyes again. 

 

 

“Then granted, I speak without interruptions as well?” his voice is still cold causing to Ororo to shiver.

 

 

“Yes, that’s…fair.”

 

 

“Since you seem to think I do not care for you-”

 

 

“I never said-”

 

 

“Let me speak Ororo!” he demands. He does not lay a hand on her yet the weather witch feels as if he had. 

 

 

She tries to blink back her tears and nods. 

 

 

He sighs and reaches up to touch her cheek, wiping away a stray tear she was fighting not to shed.

 

 

“Do not cry. I only wish to explain myself.” She nods again and lets him speak. 

 

 

“I know that I have not openly expressed my feelings for you and for that I am sorry. But allow me to express them now.”

 

 

There’s more silence. The birds have stopped chirping and Ororo holds her breath. 

 

 

“Ororo, daughter of Munroe, I am in love you. I do not know when I started loving you but I know that I do. Please forgive me for my childish actions as I know I have hurt you. That was not my intention.” He pauses finally and studies the woman before him. 

 

 

She’s staring at him, her facial expression full of belief and disbelief. This man, this prince of Asgard has just confessed his love to her in the most beautiful way. She opens her mouth to speak but there are no words to express how she’s feeling at the moment. 

 

 

“Please,” he urges gently. “Say something.”

 

 

She swallows the lump in her throat, unsure of what to say. Does she love him too?

 

 

_Of course you do!_

 

 

Then why couldn’t she say it? They were just three simple words…

 

 

“Do you not feel the same way for me?” he asks, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

 

 

_You idiot._

 

 

“I do..” she says finally in a soft voice. 

 

 

“Do what?” he asks, wanting her to say the words. 

 

 

She glares at him and he simply smiles innocently. Damn this gorgeous man and his smiles.

 

 

“I love you!” she exclaims.

 

_Whoa._

 

 

Her heartbeat, it’s steady now. She doesn’t feel nervous or anxious. She feels…calm, confident.

 

 

“Did saying that make you feel better?” Thor asks calmly as if reading her thoughts. 

 

 

“Yes,” she responds and starts laughing. “And you knew it would?”

 

 

“True love should make one feel sure and confident. Nothing less.” 

 

 

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes. “I shouldn’t have hit you. I was just upset and I-”

 

 

Ororo squeals when his strong hand smacks her plump bottom. 

 

 

“Consider us even now,” Thor says grinning. Ororo bursts into laughter and Thor joins her. The sky grows dark and they both glance up.

 

 

“Thor?”

 

 

“Yes M’lady?”

 

 

“I’m ready.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will only have two chapters but it will be freaking worth it.  
> Leave some kudos...comments...both.  
> xoxo


End file.
